Kingdom of Denmark
The Kingdom of Denmark is an ally of the United States and a Victorian Power. The Kingdom is a direct rival of Saddam Hussein as they are protecting the Iraqi Kurdistan from Saddam Hussein. Membership * King Christian X (b. 1878) ** Crown Prince Frederik IX (1899) * Princess''' Margrethe (born 1940) + Prince Henrik of Denmark (b. 1934) ** '''(1) Crown Prince Frederik (b. 1968) + Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark (1972) *** (2) Prince Christian (b. 2005)24 *** (3) Princess Isabella (b. 2007)25 *** (4) Prince Vincent (b. 2011)26 *** (5) Princess Josephine (b. 2011)27 ** (6) Prince Joachim (b. 1969) + 2 wives *** (7) Prince Nikolai (b. 1999) + Princess Raja'a of Jordan (b. 2001) *** (8) Prince Felix (b. 2002)210 *** (9) Prince Henrik (b. 2009)211 *** (10) Princess Athena (b. 2012)212 * (11) Princess Benedikte (b. 1944) + Richard, 6th Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1934) ** (12) 'Gustav, 7th Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1969) + Navah Karesta (b. 1969) *** '(13) Prince Gustav, 8th of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1987) + Akiko Manchuko (b. 1988) **** (14) 'Prince Gustav, 9th of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 2011) **** '(15) 'Prince Abdul Halim (b. 2012) *** '(16) Princess Sarah (b. 1989) *** (17) Prince Christian (b. 2001) *** (18) Prince Alexander (b. 2002) *** (19) Prince Fredrik (b. 2003) *** (20) Prince Peter (b. 2005) ** (21) Princess Alexandra of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1970) + Count Jefferson von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth (b. 1967) *** (22) Count Richard von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth (b. 1999) + Akiko Sarah Richards (b. 2000) *** (23) Countess Ingrid von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth (b. 2003)13 ** (24) Princess Nathalie of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1975) + Alexander Johannsmann (b. 1977) *** (25) Konstantin Johannsmann (b. 2010)13 *** (26) Louisa Johannsmann (b. 2015) * (27) 'Knud, Hereditary Prince of Denmark (b. 1900) + Mathilde of Denmark (b. 1912) ** '(28) Count Ingolf of Rosenborg (b. 1940) + 2 wives ** (29) 'Count Christian of Rosenborg (b. 1942) + Countess Anne Dorte of Rosenborg (b. 1947) *** '(30) '''Countess Josephine (b. 1972) + Thomas Christian Schmidt (b. 1970) ****(31) Julius Christian Emil Schmidt af Rosenborg (b. 2001) + Akio, Princess Toshi (b. 2001) ****(31) Clara Dorte Elisabeth Schmidt af Rosenborg (born 26 November 2004 in Copenhagen) ****(32) Oscar Christian of Rosenborg (b. 2016) ***(33) Countess Camilla (b. 1972) + Mikael Rosanes (b. 1952) ****(34) Anastasia Caroline Amalie Rosanes af Rosenborg (b. 1997) + Soren Abdal, Prince Chiefsogai of Kurdistan (b. 1996) ****(35) Ludwig Christian Mikael Rosanes af Rosenborg (b. 2000) + Unknown girl from Armenia ****(36) Leopold Christian Ingolf Rosanes af Rosenborg (b. 2005) ****(37) Theodor Christian Emanuel Rosanes af Rosenborg (b. 2008) Leadership other than Line of Succession *Jared Winkleman - Prime Minister *Leopold von Angelo - President of the Privy Council *Masamoto Ingolf - Theocratic Shogan *Goran Abdal - President of the Puppet State of Iraqi Kurdistan *Nechirvan Idris Barzani - Prime Minister of the Puppet State of Kurdistan *Vargo Elrik - Governor-General of the Colonies of Greenland and Iceland Military *Claus Hjort Frederiksen - Minister of Defense *'''Bjørn Ingemann Bisserup - Chief of General Staff *H.C Mathiasen - Warlord of the Army *Torben Mikkelsen - Admiral of the Navy *Anders Rex - Marshall of the Air Force *Masoud Barzani - Leader of the Kurdish Sepoy Squad *Sirwan Barzani - Leader of the Kurdish Assassin Squad Citizens *Kurdish Students Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations